Parenting for Dummies
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have found out they're going to have a baby! How exciting, but now they have to navigate not only the pregnancy but also the next 17 years in which they are responsible for this little bundle of joy. First, and perhaps scariest of all, telling the family.
1. Chinese Whispers

**Author's Note: So, because I looked at my 8000 word dissertation and my 2 3000 word essays and decided I didn't have enough to do already I thought it would be a good idea to take up another challenge! So here we go, here is my raise a baby challenge. Thanks Ash :p**

 **Section 1: Conception to Birth**

 ** _Month 1 (telling the family):_ Really, it's your third month, but you've only just found out you're pregnant. Now, how do you tell your family? (Choose one)**

 **OPTION 2: You and your significant other have been trying for three years, and finally, your dream has come true. You're expecting! You have had plenty of time to plan how you will tell your family, and you think you have just the perfect idea. Write about a family gathering that is only blissful and cheerful for everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Chinese Whispers

"Oh my Merlin, Rose!" Rose winced as Lily began to screech, her voice high and excited as she began to bounce in the seat across from me. A few other patrons in the cozy little coffee shop cast her annoyed or curious glances which she returned with an awkward smile as Lily continued to make far more noise than necessary.

"Lily," Rose hissed, flushing under the attention. She was the complete opposite of Lily, preferring anonymity to the lime light.

She giggled, a noise as high pitched as her squealing, and leant forward her eyes bright. "Sorry," she replied, "I am just so excited for you!"

"I know Lily, I am excited too," Rose rolled her eyes but was unable to hide the tiny smile that lifted her mouth. She subconsciously rested a hand on her stomach in which the tiny spark of life was beginning to grow. "But you have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone, I want to tell everyone together at Grandma's on Saturday."

"I promise!" she swore, eyes wide and far too innocent.

"I swear Lily," Rose warned, "this is my news don't you steal it from me."

"Could I do that to you?"

X

"Sweetie you need to just relax a bit, why are you so nervous?" Scorpius placed a warm hand at the base of Rose's back as he rubbed her arm trying to soothe some of the visible jitters that shook her body.

She looked up at him, blue eyes filled with sarcasm. "I have to tell my whole family that I am pregnant. Do you realise how many sex jokes we're going to hear tonight?"

"Rose, sweetheart," Scorpius started slowly, knowing the patronising tone would only serve to rile her more but finding it hard to resist. "We have been married for two years, I think everyone knows this is a proper marriage."

"Yes, thank you for all of your help _dear_. What would I do without you," she deadpanned in return turning back to the door.

"You can do this, I know you can."

She took a deep breath and nodded, pushing open the door to the burrow and welcoming the noise, heat and chaos that ensued. Half the people inside didn't even know they had arrived but Rose felt like everyone was watching her.

She spent the first hour in a constant state of Weasley blush until she was sure everyone had arrived and screamed to get the attention of the whole room. All eyes zeroed in on her and butterflies danced in her stomach.

"Weasleys and honorary Weaselys," she started trying to smile and not be sick. "Scorpius and I have some very special news that we wanted to share with you all." Scorpius laced his fingers through hers and Rose found a little comfort in the gesture of support. "As you all know we've been married for two years now and it is my great pleasure in telling you I'm-"

"Pregnant!"

"Daniel!"

Rose was shocked completely at the interruption, whatever she had been about to say died on her tongue as she zeroed in on the intrusive voice and watched Lucy, her youngest and most distant cousin, swat her muggle boyfriend Daniel on the shoulder. Of all the people she had expected to know her news he had to be the most obscure.

The room was silent as Rose digested what this could only mean and with a swift fury she turned to find Lily who was trying to fade back into the crowd. Her cousin wouldn't meet her eye but she did have the decency to flush and hold her hands up. "In my defence I told them to act surprise."

Everyone held their breath, expecting a show of not only Weasley but hormone fuelled temper but as Rose geared up to explode it turned out to be laughter than burst forth.

At first Rose had been furious that her moment had been stolen from her but as she thought of it she realised that there couldn't be a more perfect method. Nothing was a secret in such a boisterous family and it was only fitting that everyone found out before she had a chance to speak.

"Yes," she laughed, "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much love, MaryandMerlin x**


	2. Torment

**Author's Note: Hey! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, this one I am a little less sure about because I'm not completely used to writing about angst but this is based on the true story of my wonderful cousin! Combined with Chocolate Frog Card Challenge and Hogwarts Assignments.**

 _Month 2 (first check-up):_ You're four months along now and you decide to see a Healer to make sure everything is going well. What do they tell you? (Choose one)

 **COMPLICATIONS:** It's too early to tell, but it seems something might be amiss. Your Healer wants to keep a close eye on you and see you regularly. Of course, you agree. Write an angsty story that has a hopeful ending, but not necessarily a happy one.

 **Card: (Silver) Dymphna Furmage - Write about someone's worst fear**

 **Assignment: DADA - Write about a character going through a painful experience but fighting through it. Mental and physical.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Torment

The mental torment of the moment was far worse than the brief flash of pain had been, of course in the moment the agony had been crippling. Rose had been unable to stop the cry that was torn from her lips and the bowl of chips she had been carrying back to her comfy chair slipped forgotten from her fingers as she clasped her swollen belly.

Scorpius had been there in seconds but even then the pain had stopped. It was over so quickly that without the physical reaction she might have even imagined it, but the wide frantic eyes of her husband told her everything she needed to know.

Mushed potato and broken china lay forgotten on the floor as Scorpius rushed around quickly packing a hospital bag before ushering her to 's but Rose found she fell into a daze. One hand rested gently, protectively on her stomach as she allowed herself to be guided, first by her husband and then by the healers, to a private room. Though the lights were on there was certainly no one home.

She was vaguely aware of the people around her. Scorpius kept talking to her and his tone, soft and soothing, did actually help slightly but she took nothing in. She felt the healers taking blood samples and the spike of magic in the room as they scanned her but all of her thoughts centred around the fragile little life she was trying to nurture.

How could she have already failed at being a mother? She had a solemn duty to her unborn child to always love and protect it and already she had failed. Every fear, every worry she had entertained since learning that this baby was on the way was suddenly coming true. It was like a lump in her throat, knowing that perhaps the worst had already happened. Rose squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out the last murmurs of the real world and tried to focus inside herself. Searching for something, anything.

"Please," she whispered.

"Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy."

It was the first sound that had managed to force itself through the haze of panic that had enveloped her. Perhaps it was the authority in her tone but as soon as the healer addressed the room Rose sat up straighter, her eyes flew open and she gripped Scorpius's hand tightly.

The woman was young with big hair and sharp eyes but there was a softness to them that came with years of dealing with scared people. She clutched a clipboard in one hand but Rose could see any of the writing.

"I want to put you at ease right away Mrs Malfoy," she started with a gentle voice. "The pain you experienced is a perfectly normal side effect of your expanding womb, it has simply hit a nerve in your spine causing the connecting nerves to spasm."

"Oh thank merlin," Scorpius mumbled allowing his whole body to slump forward in the chair.

"It is likely to happen again but please don't hesitate to come in and see us if you experience any more pains. Better safe than sorry."

Rose nodded furiously, her hand still scrunched in the skin of her stomach. A feeling of dread hovered in her heart as she realised that the woman wasn't done yet. To her credit, she hesitated as if it pained her to have to be the bearer of bad news, but Rose found it a little difficult to sympathise.

"On that note, I do have some other news. There was something made visible on the scans we took that suggests a potential cist development in the brain area. I want to assure you though that it is too early to know fully, it could simply be a blip or it may not develop in the brain at all but also that up to a certain depth it is completely operational."

Rose was silent, digesting the information presented to her. She could feel the desire to break down welling up inside of her but she clamped down on it. Panicking now would help nothing.

"Doctor, what does that even mean?" Scorpius asked, vocalising the question that Rose hadn't found the words to utter.

The young healer offered a tired but genuine smile. "It means, Mr Malfoy, that there is still a lot of hope."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	3. The Big Reveal

**Author's Note: I sort of struggled with inspiration for this one so just consider it a filler aha.**

 _Month 3 (finding out the gender):_ You return to your Healer who is now able to tell you the gender. You're excited and a little scared at the same time. It's a….? (Choose one)

 **SURPRISE:** You decide not to find out the gender, and wish to keep it a surprise until the birth. Write a het pairing with characters of your choice.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise**

* * *

The Big Reveal

"Okay, Rose, sweetheart just take a few deep breaths. In and out. In and out. That's right, okay good. This is just a routine check-up, everything is going to be fine, I promise."

Scorpius' words were soothing; his tone was soft but no matter how much he tried he couldn't hide the worry that sat heavy in his grey eyes. Rose avoided them, instead trying to focus on the words he was saying to her, but one hand still worried the fabric covering her swollen belly.

After their last visit to the hospital had ended with such worrying news Rose had both longing for and dreading every visit to the hospital. She longed for answers but was terrified it would only bring more heartache.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy! It is wonderful to see you again and I think you will both be happy to learn that I come with good news!" The young doctor that had become both friend and mentor over the last few months burst into the room a bright smile moulding her pretty face.

Scorpius automatically sat straighter in his seat tugging Rose into a more upright position, she felt excitement and fear stirring a cocktail in her stomach.

"That cist we were so worried about? It turns out it is forming in the baby's nose, nowhere near the brain and a simple two-minute spell will remove it and leave no scarring. Your baby is going to be just fine."

"Oh Rose, that's fantastic isn't it?" Scorpius turned to her, his hand tight on hers with relief. She smiled back fondly at his enthusiasm struggling against the weight of her relief. "Thank you doctor," he gushed happily.

"You're very welcome, but that is not the only news that I bear." The doctor brandished a clipboard at them, a mischievous little look in her eyes. "Here in my hand I hold the little sheet of paper that will tell me whether or not you are having a boy, or a girl. So, do you want to know?"

X

"Yellow? You want to paint it yellow?" Scorpius pried open the lid on the tin of paint and glanced around the white room they had picked to become the baby's nursery. "Isn't yellow a bit… a bit…"

"Bright? Cheerful? Reminiscent of sunshine and happy summer days?" Rose asked glancing around for somewhere to place her plate of biscuits and finally settling for balancing it on her huge stomach. At least pregnancy was good for something.

"But shouldn't we pick a more, I don't know, normal colour?"

"Scorpius, we don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl. Would you prefer to paint it blue or pink and end up getting it wrong? Yellow is a cheerful, neutral colour and it is my decision."

"It's my baby too" he grumbled, but quietly. Not a brave enough man to take a pregnant Weasley head on.

Rose glared at him until he picked up a paintbrush, dipped it in the yellow paint and charmed it up to start painting the wall. Happily, she picked up a chocolate digestive from the plate on her stomach and began to munch.

* * *

 **Please leave a review,**

 **Much love, MaryandMerlin x**


	4. Family Dinner

**Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this.**

 **Raise Witch or Wizard Challenge:** _Month 4 (second check-up):_ You pay another visit to the Healer. This is either a standard check-up, or to make sure nothing more has gone wrong. (If you chose in month 2…)

 **COMPLICATIONS:** You're grateful to learn that the complication isn't as serious as the Healer had originally thought. Your child can continue living a fairly normal life. What is the complication? (Choose one)

. _Deformed foot._ They may struggle walking in their first few years, but there's nothing a bit of magic can't fix. Write about the Greengrasses, as many seem to think they were sitting on the fence.

 **Hogwarts Assignment: Charms:** **Write about someone who is closed off emotionally. (300) EP: Hermione Granger**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Family Dinner

As Rose glanced around the room she felt her mood shift from the warmth of affection to the cold, closed off sick feeling caused by anxious worry that made Rose feel uncomfortable in her own skin. It was as if the battle lines had been drawn in the comfortable sitting room. Rose had never been ashamed at the size of her house, but as she glanced at the groups of females milling on either side of the room she was struck by just how small the room was.

On the left sat her dear mother, Hermione, with her both of her grandmothers: Elizabeth Granger and Molly Weasley. However, on the right was Scorpius's family. His mother Astoria as well as his paternal grandmother Narcissa Malfoy and his maternal grandmother Arianna Greengrass.

Hermione and Astoria seemed to be the most civil of the bunch, perching on either side of the coffee table they engaged in polite conversation. It was not, after all, the first time they had been forced to socialize because of their children. Both ladies had a far more liberal view of the wizarding world, they understood that nothing was as black and white as it seemed and they appeared to be determined to make the best of a somewhat awkward situation.

Rose glanced up at her poor muggle grandmother, Elizabeth, who was currently talking to Molly. She had a slightly guarded, slightly bemused look on her face as she talked to the witch and appeared to be a little lost in the whole situation. Rose couldn't say she blamed her, what with the daggers Molly occasionally shot in the direction of Narcissa.

It was a difficult situation for everyone involved really, especially due to the past between the Malfoy and Weasley families. It was true that Narcissa had betrayed Voldemort in the last, saving both her uncle Harry's and everyone else in this room's lives in the process but there was always going to be the small matter that Molly had killed Narcissa's sister Bellatrix.

Rose had obviously never met the woman, but she had heard many an awful story not the least from her own mother but it was a tension that never really left. Which meant that both of her paternal grandmothers were forever going to hate each other.

That only left one person in the room that Rose didn't really know what to make of. Arianna Greengrass listened, nodding, as Narcissa spoke quickly and quietly at her. The Greengrass family had not featured in many of the stories she had heard about the darker times in wizarding history. In fact, bar the mentions of Astoria's sister Daphne, she had heard nothing at all and really only knew that they were a pure blooded family. In all the time Rose had known this woman she had never seen the woman show more than a flicker of emotion. She did not smile broadly or look tenderly, she did not frown or raise her voice above that of a measured tone. There was no way of knowing what she was really thinking and that unnerved Rose slightly.

Rose worried her tea cup as she considered the various personalities at work in the room and all the ways in which everything could go horribly wrong. For a second she drew to mind her errant husband who had promised to be here to help her deal with both sides of the family but who had suddenly had a hundred things he needed to do instead.

She shook her head, and chuckled quietly to herself watching the tea swirl in her cup. One had stroked her pregnant stomach as she thought of the little family blossoming around her and for a second it seemed like nothing else would really matter.

It was then that she noticed the rest of the room had fallen silent and Rose looked up feeling more than a little self-conscious. Every eye in the room was on her and Rose was shocked by the affectionate smiles that played on the lips of every woman as they watched her.

Perhaps there were bonds that united even the most estranged of women.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	5. What's In A Name?

**Author's Note: I actually quite enjoyed writing this chapter.**

 **Raise A Baby:**

 _Month 5 (choosing a name):_ You're only a few months away from your little one/s being born, so you better start thinking of a name already! You have so many to choose from, it was hard to narrow it down. But, you finally have come up with the perfect name! (Choose your baby's blood status)

Part 1:

 **PUREBLOOD:** You're very much about tradition and keeping your family pure. Well… not every pureblood of course, but some form of tradition still lurks inside of you. If you are having twins you will need to write two fics. (If you are having…)

 _Surprise._ There are many people out there who defied the traditional, pureblood beliefs. Sirius Black is one of them. If you chose surprise in month three write about Sirius Black.

 **Assignment:** Consider a character who is not an animagus in canon and write about their animagus form and what they would use it for. (400)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise**

* * *

What's in a name?

Rose looked at the stack of letters in front of her and the multitude of cousins sprawled across her sitting room and sighed. She realised suddenly that since she had gotten pregnant and revealed the happy news to her family she had started sighing a lot. Currently the youngest generation of the Potter-Weasley clan had invaded her home because they believed their opinions were invaluable when it came to naming her baby to be.

"Really James, they aren't going to name their sweet baby after you. The last thing we need in this family is another idiot." Lily rolled her eyes at her oldest brother as she lounged on a chair, long legs thrown over the arm.

Unsurprisingly James jumped, loudly, to the defence of his prestigious name. "Well _Lily,_ " he sneered twisting his handsome face into something decidedly childish "at least my name isn't…isn't stupid!"

"Stupid?" she smirked at him, "is that the best you can come up with brother dear. Did you fall off your broom recently and knock out all your brain cells?"

Rose closed her eyes as she sipped at her tea trying to picture something calming to stop her pregnancy hormones unleashing themselves on the squabbling bunch of relations. If only she had trained to be an animagus when she had the chance, she could be a butterfly right now fluttering peacefully out of this hostile situation.

"Well," Albus interrupted loudly, "I wouldn't try to force my names on anyone, it is their own decision. However, I feel that it should be noted that my names come from the-"

"-the two best men your father ever knew." Chorused everyone causing Albus to flop backwards and start pouting after his stolen thunder.

"Honestly Albus, you can't call a new baby that, it's just cruel!" Molly piped up in the corner, "at least my name has relevant sentimental value! Little Molly Malfoy doesn't that sound cute!"

"Cute?! That's even worse that Albus!"

No a butterfly wouldn't be nearly fast enough. She would have to have been something a bit bigger, and quicker. Maybe an eagle, or some sort of large bird of prey. Maybe even a griffin. Then no one could really blame her if she happened to scoop up some of her ridiculous relatives and dropped them, completely by accident, on their stupid heads.

"Well you're being utterly ridiculous the lot of you. Roxie and I have the perfect solution because we have the perfect girl or boy names. Fred or Roxie, boy or girl! I mean can you imagine calling some poor little girl Albus never mind a boy."

"You know that isn't what I meant Fred, don't be a di-"

"Hey James," Hugo shouted, "why so Sirius?"

A hush fell over the whole family as the eyes flicked between Hugo and James who had admittedly been sulking on the sofa beside his brother. Now however his eyes were filled with a fire that should have reduced Hugo to a smouldering pile of ash.

An eagle probably wouldn't be big enough, or fast enough, to escape. No she was going to have to go for something like a cheetah. That way she could make a speedy exit and fight her way out if she really needed too.

"Hugo. Billius. Weasley. I will have you know that Sirius Black was one of the greatest men to walk this earth. He may have claimed that Albus was named after the greatest men but he did not give either of those names to his first born son! Do not use his name in vain, or in jest. It is sacrilege."

"Honestly James," Rose finally cut in, "I think sacrilege is more than a little bit over dramatic."

"Do not talk to me about names Malfoy," James hissed.

The room drew in a collective breath, eyes growing wide as Rose slammed down her tea mug, sloshing the lukewarm contents on her small table. Even James jumped seeming to realise he had made an even bigger mistake than Hugo.

Rose stood up, ignoring the attempted soothing of her husband, and waddled towards James towering over him in all her pregnant glory a cocktail of hormones and fury.

"You listen to me James _Sirius_ Potter. I will not be naming my baby after you, after any of you. You know why! You're all selfish and self-centred. This baby is mine and Scorpius' and you have all been making it about you, well tough! I will not be putting up with your drivel any more. It doesn't matter what I call my baby, it doesn't even matter what it's surname is. We are a family and family supports each other. Now you can all either support me or shift!"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	6. Nursery Blues

**Author's Note: Hey! So this is the next chapter and we are getting ever close to the big day! This month Rose is having a freak out, but is that really a surprise with that cocktail of hormones and pressure no wonder she explodes! I hope you enjoy it.**

 _ **Month 6 (you're scared):** _ It's getting closer now, and you're going to admit, you're a little bit afraid. The nursery isn't done, you're feeling as if your house will be too small, and just the other day you had a little break down. What are you going to do once the baby I born? Write a fic using the prompts afraid, unready and tears.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

Nursery Blues

It was after about the hundredth shriek of frustration and the fifth scrunched up ball of paper that hit him in the back of the head when he finally turned around. It was quickly nearing the due date and Rose's temper had quickly gotten shorter and shorter. He had tried to help in the beginning but soon learned that letting her work it out was more often than not the best course of action.

"Sweetie?" he called uncertainly looking around for his fireball. It was best to be cautious in these situations but he knew she couldn't be that far away if she'd gotten him in the head five times.

"What?" she snapped from the dining room table, her voice thick with tears and frustration. Scorpius turned fully and examined his wife. She was so pregnant at this point that she couldn't sit fully at the table without the baby being in the way. Her hair was scraped back into a ponytail but so much had escaped it listed heavily to one size and her eyes were rimmed red.

With a sigh, Scorpius marked his book, placed it on the coffee table and got up walking over to stand behind her. "Are you okay?" he asked gently pulling out the hair bobble and gently rubbing down her hair and neck knowing that is where all the tension would have built.

"No!" she moaned in despair. She twisted to look at him and pointed at the bump. "Do you see this? Do you see this Scorpius? This is a baby! A living human person and it is about to pop out any day now!"

"Yes, I am aware. I have lived with you for the last 8 months. It is my baby too," he replied trying to lighten the mood by tugging her mouth into a little smile.

"THEN WHY AREN'T YOU FREAKING OUT!"

"Because, sweetheart, I think you are freaking out enough for the both of us."

"Because I am being a normal, rational human being! We are about to have a baby and we are completely unready! The nursery isn't finished! What if I go into labour now? Where are we going to put the baby! We don't have diapers, or bottles, or dummies, or baby food, or clothes, or toys! WE HAVE NOTHING WE NEED!"

"Okay Rose, deep breaths. I assume that's what the paper is for?" Scorpius soothed, pulling out the chair next to her, sitting down and taking her hands rubbing them soothingly.

"I'm trying to make a list of all the things we need," she admitted losing some of the fight in her. "I just, I'm not ready for all this responsibility."

"You and I both know that you're going to be an excellent parent, you're going to be the best. It's going to be hard, but you're a Weasley, and if there is one thing you have taught me in the last 10 years it's that Weasleys are stubborn and they never give up. But also all this stressing is not going to be good for the baby, is it?"

"No," she mumbled tucking her chin down. Scorpius reached over and tilted her face up so she was looking at him.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do. You and I are going to sit here and make a list of all the things we need to buy for the baby and the nursery. Then we're going to go to all the relevant shops, muggle and magical and then tomorrow I will paint it, put up the cot and you can decorate, okay? But you are not alone in this; I am always going to be here for you."

"But I'm afraid," she whispered, the look in her eyes making his heart break. "What if the baby hates me?"

"Oh Rose," he drew her into a hug. "I'm afraid too, but we'll do this, together. One step at a time, okay?"

She nodded against his chest. "Okay."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	7. Visitors

**Author's Note: To my DADA assignment teacher. I apologise that it is not in the traditional sense of the word. However I do feel that it is something that has allowed to grow mentally out of control, Scorpius feels grief for crimes he never committed and it is a guilt that has been allowed to consume him when it should have been taken from his young shoulders. I'm sorry if you don't agree but please don't penalise me too heavily for it I just tried to interpret the prompt in my own way.**

 **Assignment: DADA - write about something that has gotten out of hand.**

 **Card: (Silver) Fulbert the Fearful - Write about cowardice**

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard: Month 7 - your story must be set in a graveyard**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

Visitors

Scorpius knew that Rose would kill him for bringing their young son out into the world so early, never mind without her. He was barely 5 hours old and already his new lungs were sucking in the fresh country air that pervaded the small hamlet, but Rose was sleeping and what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, or him.

Besides, Scorpius was out here on important business. This was a matter very close to his heart and it was so critical that the newest Malfoy join him.

Scorpius cradled the small bundle in his arms, trying to shield the baby from the cold wind. His son slept peacefully, nestled happily against his father's chest. He was so tiny, so trusting. Scorpius couldn't believe that such a tiny, beautiful thing, so perfectly formed, could have any part of him. He felt like a clumsy giant compared to his son and part of him feared he would harm him.

Still Scorpius walked on, cradling the precious bundle. He looked up from the wrinkled little face, calm as it was in sleep, only to make sure he was heading in the right direction and soon, too soon, they reached the gate.  
Scorpius placed a hand on the cold metal, feeling the flakes of paint beneath his fingers. It required a fair amount of courage, this next part. The burden of decades rested on Scorpius's shoulders and he hoped this small gift might start to account for the sins of the past.

He took a deep breath and pushed the cemetery open; it squealed in protest as it swung wide but Scorpius ignored the sound, checking it had not woken the boy, stepping across the threshold. After the first step had been taken Scorpius felt his fear grow the closer he got to his goal, though it could not seem to stop him moving forward.

He passed many gravestones, old and new, weathered and polished, but his eyes rested on one. It teemed with an abundance of decoration the grateful gifts of a population saved by the sacrifice of two brave people. Braver than Scorpius could ever hope to be.

He stopped, looked and felt his breath catch in his throat.

 _In loving memory of James Potter and Lily Potter._  
 _May We Meet Again._

He was here, looking at them, but Scorpius found he couldn't speak. Fear choked him and though inwardly he cursed himself for his cowardice, outwardly he could not make a sound. Tears stung at his eyes and he gasped for breath that could not relieve him. He started to tremble but stopped only for the safety of his son. It was a moment filled with remorse for actions Scorpius couldn't undo, no matter how desperately wished to erase the sins of his ancestors.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! What are you doing with my son?"

Her voice broke the spell, as it had done so many times before. It should have struck fear into his heart; he had been caught after all, but instead it allowed the tears to fall and the breath to return to him. Rose stomped across the graveyard to stand at his side; she was wrapped in her hospital robe, shivering against the cold but hot in temper.

The baby began to cry as the tears spattered on his sensitive skin, waking him from his sleep. "What on earth do you think you are doing? Abducting the baby like that, not telling a soul where you are going! Childbirth was difficult enough Scorpius I didn't need a heart attack as well how could you be so-… oh."

The fiery anger that had warmed her soul died on her lips as she looked at the grave they stood in front of and Rose felt the fight drain from her. She scooped the baby up out of Scorpius's arms cradling her son, shushing him back into slumber.

"I wanted to tell them," he whispered looking down at his wife and child. "I wanted them to be the first to know." He started to cry freely now that he didn't have to worry, now that she was here.

Rose looked helpless between the boys in her life and settled for reaching out a hand to cup her husband's face. It was all the comfort she could offer right now. She hadn't realised that this guilt went beyond the nightmares from his childhood, the insomnia they had bonded over in Hogwarts. How guilt he should not have felt had been allowed to grow so out of control she didn't know, but she knew that by doing this they could begin to sooth it.

"You should have told me," she whispered to him. "We can do it together, Scorpius. You are not alone."

He nodded against the comfort of her hand turning into the small embrace and placing a shaking kiss on her palm. "You're right, I'm sorry, I just. I didn't want anyone else to know before they did."

Rose nodded, trying to understand. "Well then tell them," she encouraged softly, "so we may return to the hospital and make sure he stays safe to pass on the legacy."

"May I?" Scorpius asked and Rose gave their son back to him. He turned to the gravestone, taking in the flowers and cards that littered the headstone. "My gift of appreciation, our gift," he corrected, glancing at Rose as she leant her head against his arm. "We give you our son, who would not be here without your sacrifice."

"James Malfoy."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	8. A Year in the Life

**Author's Note: Hey there, sorry it has been so long since I last posted! Finding time to write anything but my challenges with a deadline has been, well, a challenge! Sorry that was a terrible joke. Anyway, here I am with chapter 8, I hope you enjoy it! I checked out a baby website to see what sort of milestones we could expect each year, cute huh?**

 **Prompt: Start with the month you were born and pick one prompt for each month. Write no more than 150 words per month!**

 **JANUARY:** Cheerful  
 **FEBRUARY:** Sad (Smile)  
 **MARCH:** Excited  
 **APRIL:** Drunk (Laughter)  
 **MAY:** Mine (Sit up alone)  
 **JUNE:** Tired (Sleep through the night)  
 **JULY:** Magical (crawl)  
 **AUGUST:** Ginny Weasley (wave bye-bye)  
 **SEPTEMBER:** Curious (eat with fingers)  
 **OCTOBER: Mischievous (stand)**  
 **NOVEMBER:** Cake (step)  
 **DECEMBER:** Rubeus Hagrid (First words)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

A Year in the Life

January

Days old and already little James held the attention of the whole room. Scorpius watched on, proudly, as a gaggle of female relations gathered around Hermione Weasley who had the honour of holding her young grandson at the moment. Scorpius glanced to one side, Rose slept peacefully in a large chair by the fire. Scorpius wandered over and brushed a finger down her cheek, smiling gently at her. As Scorpius looked between his wife and child he couldn't help bursting with emotion. Cheer, pride and loved welled up inside him. His wife slept peacefully, his son gurgled happily and all was well with his little family.

February

Rose looked down at James with tired eyes. He nuzzled happily against her breast, enjoying his midnight feast, early morning feast. Rose turned her eyes to the window, it was still dark outside, there was no natural sunlight waiting to breach the horizon, but the birds that chirped in their nests betrayed the early hour.

"Oh my son, why didn't you inherit your father's ability to sleep through the world falling apart?" She looked down again at her baby who looked back at her with wide, brown eyes. Rose smiled gently, running a finger down his chubby little cheek. James detached himself from dinner with a smack of lips.

Rose laughed. "Did you enjoy that my son?"

In response, for the first time ever, James smiled.

March

"Rose? Rose?" Scorpius called, bursting through the door to their small apartment. He could feel the excitement bubbling up inside of him.

"Shhhh!" Rose hissed, appearing for the direction of the bedrooms. "I only just got him down to sleep I swear if you wake him up then you have to deal with him."

Scorpius ignored her instead swooping forward seizing her around the waist and spinning her around the spot. "I got it! Rose I got the job! I am going to buy you a house and a holiday and a cat!"

Rose squeaked in alarm at the sudden movement, clinging to his broad shoulders. "Scorpius, darling that's wonderful but please, put me down!"

In the background, James began to cry.

April

It was time for James to be put down to sleep and Rose was gently rocking him around the room. She bounced her baby gently, rocking and lulling him into sleep. Scorpius had gone out, it was Albus's bachelor party and she didn't know what time her errant husband would come home.

A bash from the hallway answered her question followed by a shushing almost louder than the original noise. Within seconds her husband had stumbled drunkenly into the sitting room.

"Rrrrose!" he slurred grinning widely at the sight of her, "you're awake!"

"Even if I wasn't before, I would be after your racket," Rose replied wryly. Scorpius stumbled forward, reaching out towards her and tripped over an end table sprawling on the floor.

Rose couldn't help but laugh, and in her arms James laughed with her.

May

"Open wide, here comes the broomstick!" Scorpius swooped the mush filled spoon down towards his son's mouth. The young Malfoy obliging opened his little mouth. Cheeks chubby and pink, eyes fixed upon the coming food. His pink lips closed on the plastic spoon and his little eyes flushed with glee. Scorpius chuckled at the delight in his son's eyes. He had certainly inherited the Weasley gene.

Scorpius paused, scraping around in the glass jar to accumulate another spoon of the mush. Obviously, however, he wasn't working quick enough to please his hungry boy as James emitted a loud, high pitched and impatient noise. He reached chubby little arms out towards his father, making little grabbing motions with his hands, the universal sign for 'mine'.

Definitely a Weasley.

June

Rose opened her eyes and groaned. She felt so awfully tired but she could hear her baby crying from the room next door. She got up, slowly, groggily, pushing herself up into a sitting position and then up, onto her feet.

She rubbed her knuckles into her eyes wearily, ignoring the way it stung. A yawn fought its way up her throat but she smothered it quickly as James's cries became sharper. Rose stumbled down the corridor to her son's room and rounded the corner.

Her sore, tired eyes were flooded with unnatural amounts of daylight and with her dazed mind it took her a few moments to realise what this meant. For the first time ever, James had slept through the night.

July

Rose let her eyes drift, just for a second. They were sore, and heavy, and though James had been sleeping for a good eight hours every night, that still meant he woke up at the crack of dawn. She stifled a yawn as her eyes drifted to black.

She swore quietly, jerking violently awake and scanning the room. James had been playing with blocks just in front of her, his chubby little fingers attempting to stack them but to no avail. He wasn't there anymore.

Rose jumped up, her head snapping frantically from side of side. The kitchen door was open and Rose had awful images of her 7-month old baby climbing along countertops and finding all the knives. She rushed through to see James crawling along the tile, babbling to himself happily one brightly coloured block tight in his little fist.

August

Scorpius hoisted James up onto his hip tracing a finger over the happy little face and laughing as he dodged the gummy little mouth determined to trap his finger.

"So I will talk to your mother, Rose, and we will get everything set up for Lily's birthday, okay?" Scorpius looked up as Rose and her Aunt Ginny passed through the sitting room. James stopped his quest and looked up, gurgling at the new arrivals.

Ginny laughed as she saw the little man's attention and waved at him. "I have to go now, James," she cooed, "bye-bye!"

James looked for a second, his expression hovering between happy and confused, before he smiled back at her. One little arm raised in the air and he jerked it back and forth; a wonky imitation of her own wave. "Bub, bub, bub, bub."

September

Scorpius looked over his shoulder as he heard a knock at the door. He frowned slightly, unaware of who could be knocking at this time. He looked at his son, pointed a stern finger at him, and told him to "stay there." He put the plastic bowl and spoon of mush down on the table beside his highchair and went to open the door.

He came back, his arms full of letters from the muggle postman and as he rounded the doorway into the kitchen he could not help but laugh.

James had been very enterprising in the last few minutes. The bowl of baby friendly banana flavoured mush was perched atop his head. The mush was all over his highchair, the table, the floor and him. James had his mush covered fingers in his mouth, curious delight written all over his face.

Scorpius reached for his camera.

October

Rose laughed along with Scorpius as she chased James across the floor of their house. His little backside was wiggling violently in its nappy as he crawled. James gurgled in a mixture of hysteria, delight and excitement as he headed towards the stairs.

The parents watched proudly as he started up the stairs. One step at a time as if he was climbing a mountain each time. Rose gasped as he reached the top of the stairs. Little hands, full of strength reached up and grasped the pole at the top of the bannister and he hoisted himself into a standing position.

Their son looked down on them, mischievous delight on his little features. He stood proudly for the first time, before his legs gave out and he landed on his nappied bottom with a little thud.

November

"James! Come on, James! Come to mammy!"

James's little head swivelled and he looked toward the voice that usually fed him. His mother was smiling at him and his little chest filled with joy. She was knelt just a little way away from him. He smiled and lifted his arms towards her, wanting her to pick him up.

She laughed. "No, James, you have to come to me."

James frowned, but as his mother held her arms out towards him, he noticed a fluffy, sugary bit of cake in her hand. He bent his knees and went to crawl but she shook her head. James stood back up slowly.

"Come, come on!"

He put all of his effort into moving his foot, arms out for balance, and took his very first step.

December

"Oh, thank you for coming Hagrid. I know James loves to see you and, erm…"

"Thank you for the rock cakes," Scorpius jumped in. "I'm sure they'll last for, well, ages!"

Hagrid chuckled as he ducked out of the doorway to their house. Scorpius winced as his massive frame scrapped across the fresh paint he had applied only yesterday.

"I will visit again another day, your young man there is getting quite big. Nearly one now!"

"Yes," Rose laughed hoisting the ever growing James on her hip. "Say good-bye to Hagrid now, James."

James lifted his arm and waved. "Bub, bub Hag-eed!"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	9. Birthday Boy

**Author's Note: Hey here we go with another chapter! Super quick I know, aren't I good to you. And I think this one is quite adorable even if I do say so myself! But it seems that the person running this challenge has gone a little awol :/ I hope she comes back soon! Also for the DADA assignment!**

 **Prompts:**

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard: Write about someone who tries until they succeed.**

 **DADA Assignment: 10. Write a story with close to no dialogue. Only 5 lines of dialogue allowed.**

 **Card: (Silver) Elfirda Clagg - Write about a character with no judgements or prejudices (this is technically true cause he's a baby!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Birthday Boy

It was a complete riot of colour and noise. Children screamed and giggled as they ran crazily around the Malfoy household, chucking streamers and balloons at each other. It was not the first party that James had attended but it was the first party where he had been the complete centre of attention. He was constantly surrounded by people who were smiling and laughing at him. These people kept passing him brightly coloured packages which confused him, because what could he do with them? But they felt cool and they scrunched under his little hands.

Even when his parents took the brightly coloured gifts off him they were soon replaced by balloons of equally bright colours. He could throw it and throw it and no matter what someone would always bring it back to him. He gurgled his thanks and mumbled an array of words that everyone seemed to react positively to.

James let himself be passed from family member to family member. Loving the attention, they all lathered on him. He smiled and laughed and played the perfect, adorable little baby and felt more than a little bit superior as the other children who had been invited were ignored.

Then came the best bit of the party, the food. James was sat in his highchair at the head of the table and he presided over the other children, with first pick of the best food and bottles full of yummy juice. He was even able to make a complete mess, throwing bits of food down the table. Usually his mother would point angrily at him when he did that, but today she just laughed.

Then, something magical happened. Suddenly all the lights went out and James wasn't sure whether he should cry for his mother, but a light appeared. All of the adults and some of the children started singing at him, and though he couldn't understand their words he recognised the tune. It was normal for a party.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you…"

The enticing light bobbed ever closer until it hovered in front of his face and James could see it was a candle, in a cake.

"Happy Birthday dear James! Happy Birthday to you."

He remembered seeing other children faced with this challenge. It seemed to be some sort of test, to end the party. They had to blow out the light. James frowned and puffed up his little chest. He had been waiting for his turn, his turn to take on the challenge.

He took in a deep breath…and blew out a raspberry. The light flickered but James got a lot of spit in his eyes. He frowned. He took another breath, and blew another raspberry. The adults laughed and James wasn't sure if this was a game or if they were laughing at him.

He huffed and he puffed and did everything he could to get the flickering little light to go out. Until, finally, with one huge puff, the candle finally flickered out. Everyone cheered and James puffed up proudly.

He didn't notice his father smiling a little secret smile next to him.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much love, MaryandMerlin x**


	10. Now You See Me

**Author's Note: Hey there, now that I have more prompts coming with some regularity you can expect to hear more from this fic, I hope this makes you happy!**

 **QLFC: Captain -** Object: Letter from the Past. (Your object must play an important role in the story. Like the word prompt, it just CANNOT be thrown in. (wc. 1064)

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard:** Write about something that will never end. This can be anything.

 **Fun Fair:**

 **Treasure Hunt:** B2: Emotion - Confused

 **Tea Cups:** (title) Now You See Me

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Now You See Me

Scorpius sighed as he shrugged his coat up his shoulders. The late February air was surprisingly sharp and an unforgiving wind stung his cheeks and the tops of his ears. He nuzzled further into the soft, worn wool that lined the collar but it did little to sooth the cold inside him.

He had fought with Rose, that's why he was out so late. It was stupid, and sort of childish, but he'd stormed out anyway. With James still so young, not even two yet, it was difficult to let off steam properly; there was no satisfaction in whisper shouting. So everything remained bottled up, tight inside of him, until tonight everything had just bubbled over like a pot too long on the stove.

Sighing, he remembered the hushed and hurried words laced with poison that they had thrown at each other across the kitchen. He wasn't proud of the things he had said, but he couldn't help the feeling of resentment, of confusion, of confinement that had grown in his heart over the last few weeks.

He chuckled to himself as his little finger got caught in a hole in the sleeve of his coat. He had been so angry, so blinded by rage and the need to escape that he hadn't even registered which coat he had picked up. It had been years since he had worn this, his first winter out of Hogwarts. It had felt like such a big, amazing world back then; full of hope and possibility.

Scorpius shuddered, shoving his hands deep into his pockets as a gust of wind rocked him. The insides were threadbare, but something else snagged his attention. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and looked down at a crumpled bit of parchment. It was faded and soft with neglect, but the sight of it was still enough to make Scorpius' breath catch in his throat and his heart stutter.

He stopped walking and let the flood of memories overwhelm him. All the pain and confusion that had plagued him in those days. He slowly, almost reluctantly, unfolded the paper and smoothed it between his palms. The words were still sharp and black, almost as fresh as the day they had been inked.

 _Scorpius,_

 _I can't do this anymore. I can't stand here, in between the two of you, and get torn apart. It's hurting me, you and my family. So, I think we should end it. There's no way we could know if it would work between us anyway, and my dad will always be my dad, so I'm just going with the most sensible choice here. The most secure. I hope you understand that I have to look out for my family and my future, not just my heart._

 _There will always be a place for you in it._

 _This is goodbye, Scorpius._

 _Rose._

It was nearly six years since he had received this letter. He remembered getting it. They'd had a fight just like this one, but instead it was about her father. He still couldn't get over the fact that his baby girl was dating the enemy, and it had been tearing them apart.

Scorpius had felt his knees buckle as he'd fallen into a nearby chair, his heart shattering on the way down. Rose was his everything, the only goal he had ever really strived to achieve, and it was over. He had let her father come between them when the only people who had mattered in this whole relationship were him and her. He remembered how the determination had filled him, how this same determination was filling him now.

Scorpius crumpled the letter in his hand and shoved it back into his pocket. He turned on his heel and started to run. He ignored the way the wind caught his coat, causing it to flap around him, and how his nose was so cold it had started to run. All that mattered right now, was that he went home to his wife and his son and made up for all the stupid things he had said and done.

He rounded the corner, hopped the gate and burst through the front door, catching it in time to stop it slamming into the wall. He winced at just how close he had come to waking his sleeping, toddler son. Rose's head snapped up, her eyes wide with alarm. She was sat at the breakfast bar, framed by the door to the kitchen, and she looked so shocked and beautiful Scorpius couldn't help smiling.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, glancing upwards as if she could see James through the ceiling. Scorpius strode forward purposefully, shedding layers as he went, until he stood in front of Rose and opened his palm to reveal the letter. Rose took it from him and scanned the lines, she looked up with a frown. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yes!" Scorpius exclaimed. "No!" he corrected when her face fell. "Well yes, but not what you think. I don't want a divorce or anything. I'm trying to tell you that our stupid fight doesn't matter. Look how far we have come, Rose. I fought for you then, and I will fight for you now. We are married and have a beautiful son, and I'm not going to let a bit of frustration get in our way when I faced down Ronald Weasley to win your heart. I will always fight for us. Please, forgive me?"

"Only if you will forgive me too." Rose smiled up at him. "I have been so horrible and picky lately, snapping at every little thing. I mean, you remember how I was when I was carrying James, but that's no excuse, and I promise this time I'm going to be better, though everything does sort of make more sense now—"

"Wait, this time?"

Rose opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She looked a little like a deer in the headlights. She closed her mouth and blushed, nodding slightly. "I took the test when you stormed out," she admitted sheepishly. "I had meant to tell you in a slightly calmer way, but, well, I—"

"You ramble," he pointed out affectionately amused. She nodded, mouth firmly closed. "Well, I hope the next one gets your charm, just not that riotous hair!"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	11. Slushy Puddles

**Author's Note: Well! This is one that fell so beautifully in with all the prompts I had that I just couldn't help but write it all! How wonderful, I hope that you enjoy it!**

 **Monthly One-Shot June: Issacswolfsbane - Pairing: Scorpius/Rose; Genre: Romance; Prompts: (word) idiot, (object) broken wine glass, (dialogue) "If you come near me with that thing I'm never speaking to you again", (occasion) Christmas Party**

 **Raise A Witch or Wizard: Section 5 Part 1: New Baby - Choose your favourite character based on the gender you rolled and write about them. Rose Weasley**

 **Fun Fair:**

 **Lazy River: Flume: (character) Narcissa Malfoy**

 **Tea Cups: (scenario) Christmas**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Slushy Puddles

Christmas was in full swing. Snow was falling from a dark sky, the air was crisp and lights adorned every available surface of the Burrow and its surroundings. Every child in the Burrow at this time of night had their noses pressed against the glass watching the magical scene with wide eyes.

Inside the Burrow the air was hot and heavy, crowded as it was, but the scent of turkey and cookies hung deliciously in the air. Every room was full of groups of Weasleys, honorary Weasleys and their various friends. The chatter was loud and the music was jolly but, despite the crush, every person with a modicum of sense still knew to part like the red sea as a very stressed, very pregnant young Malfoy made her way through the house.

Rose sighed in frustration and stopped in the one empty space she could find, which happened to be smack in the middle of a group of Lily and her friends. She was getting nowhere fast, and it wasn't like she knew where she was supposed to be going anyway.

"Er, Rose? Are, are you okay?" Lily asked cautiously, sharing an alarmed look with her friends. The redhead stopped her slow circling on the spot and looked at her cousin.

"I'm fine, I've just lost my husband, and my son. He's so tiny and he moves so fast, he's not even two yet! I can't get anywhere quickly whilst I'm so huge and-"

"I think I saw them go that way?" a small brunette murmured helpfully, pointing in a general direction that went nowhere. Rose gave her an exasperated look and orientated herself. She knew she was somewhere between the stairs and the kitchen and Lily's friend seemed to be pointing at the kitchen.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" she bellowed over the chatter and the music. "Where are you?"

"Mammy!"

Like a submarine locking onto its enemy in the midst of war, Rose latched onto the little voice that called for her and barrelled forward, straight through Lily and straight into the kitchen in search of her husband and their young son.

"There's my boy!" she exclaimed. Little James was perched on the countertop, covered in chocolate cake. He smiled wide as his mother entered the room, reaching for her with grubby hands.

The kitchen was cooler and quieter than the rest of the house. The food had been served up hours ago and so the only occupants of this kitchen were dirty platers, a few leftovers, and those men who had taken refuge from the chatter of their girlfriends and wives.

Rose wadded over to her son, who kissed her stickily, and dragged the plate of cake towards her. She picked up a fork and ate a large, mouth-watering chunk. This baby was making her so hungry all of the time. Scorpius turned from his position at the sink, chatting with James, Albus and Lily's boyfriend Alex, but as he turned Rose gagged.

"Urgh," she mumbled in disgust. The creamy chocolate in her mouth turned to dust as the smell and sight of Scorpius's turkey and cranberry sauce washed over her. "No wonder you were hiding," she commented as she swallowed her mouthful. "If you come near me with that stuff, I swear I'm never speaking to you again."

Scorpius widened his eyes mockingly as she brandished her chocolate covered fork at him. He put the plate down by the sink and backed away slowly, hands raised. "Sorry!"

The group of young men in the kitchen all laughed at the situation, obviously amused as they watched Scorpius prove he was so obviously whipped. That was until Rose turned her ire, and her fork, on all of them. "Don't you think you idiots are immune!" she warned. "I am very pregnant, very hormonal and I know I can kick all of your asses."

Her son shrieked in delight as his older cousin James plucked him from his position on the counter. The men hid behind the little boy in mock fear, holding him up as a tiny, adorable human shield. Rose couldn't help laughing at the sight as the toddler wiggled and giggled. He was getting so big, two in less than a month. Rose rested one hand on her swollen stomach, feeling the baby inside move. It would be so nice to have a baby again.

Rose gasped suddenly, choking on her near hysterical laughter. The hand that rested on her stomach tightened, gripping the material and her stomach. Scorpius whirled at the sound, instantly concerned, and their eyes met as he took in the situation in front of him. Behind her the sound of a wine glass shattering on the floor alerted her to someone in the doorway. Turning carefully, she saw, unexpectedly, Narcissa Malfoy staring at the floor between her legs in shock.

James didn't like the sudden silence and the fact that all the attention had shifted from him. He wiggled and fussed until James set him down on the floor, and toddled round the counter until he could see what was going on. The little boy let out a peal of high pitched laugher, "Mammy, wee!" he giggled.

Rose finally caught her breath and her wits long enough to look down. She had felt it happen of course, but it still felt more than a little surreal, but as she looked down to the little puddle on the floor, there was no denying the evidence of her own eyes.

She was in labour. On Christmas Eve.

* * *

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	12. A Special Bond

**Author's Note: Hey everybody I'm back with another chapter of my favourite multichap and this chapter is particularly close to my heart because this is exactly what I was like with my little sister. I used to set up a pillow and blanket so I could sleep beside her cot. Now she's a teenage pain in my ass but she used to be adorable!**

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard:**

 **Write about a big brother or sister looking out for a younger sibling.**

 **Hogwarts Assignments:**

 **Muggle Studies - Assignment 2: Write about trying to create stability. Extra Prompts: (emotion) hope**

* * *

Extra Prompts: (use at least one)

(Emotion) Hope

A Special Bond

It was safe to say that Rose was completely exhausted. Not only did she have to deal with a rampant and downright demanding toddler who was used to ruling the roost, but she now had to juggle little James and his new baby sister, Evelyn.

Little Evie was a delight compared to the nightmare James had been as a baby. Of course she still cried to be fed and stupid-o-clock in the morning but she didn't scream or fuss half as much as he had. Everyone immediately loved her and she certainly loved the attention. On returning home she had been passed from relative to relative and instead of crying for her mother, the woman who had housed her in her own body for nine months, Evie had gurgled and cooed for everyone batting her eyes like a right little flirt.

But she hadn't settled down to sleep until she was back in Rose's arms.

Now her little baby was six months old and growing fast, but James still seemed to resent the new addition to their little family. He would sulk and grumble whenever she was presented to him, ignoring her in favour of his toys.

He never seemed to go out of his way to hurt or upset her, but he vied for the attention of herself and Scorpius. As much as her husband tried to reassure her that it was a phase James would soon grow out of, Rose couldn't help but fret. She wanted her family to be happy and love each other just as much as she loved all of them.

Rose sighed as she stood at the sink. Oddly enough, being up to her elbows in hot soapy water was something she found to be quite comforting. Scorpius laughed at her for washing her dishes the muggle way, but it gave her something to keep her hands busy as she stared at the gathering dusk and allowed her mind to wander. She needed something to bring her children together.

Eventually the cries and fussing noises of the baby upstairs drew Rose from her stupor and as she looked around she realised she'd been out of it for quite a while. The dishes were all clean and the water had grown cold. As Evie cried again Rose jerked into action. Grabbing a tea towel she dried her hands and rushed through the sitting room, chucking the used towel at Scorpius who was sprawled out on the sofa fast asleep. Quickly and quietly she climbed the stairs, rounded the landing and came to a stop.

"Shh, shhh little baby, shhh."

Rose held her breath and watched, feeling a little hope stir in her chest. A sleepy little James had climbed out of his bed and toddled sluggishly across the landing into his sister's room. Rose could barely believe her eyes as the young boy, instead of kicking up a fuss, pushed his arm through the bars of her cot, pushed his face against the bars, and began to clumsily pat his sister.

Scorpius, who had been woken by the towel, came up behind Rose, and she moved to the side to let him see what was happening. Together, the parents watched as their young son found his sister's dummy and put it in her mouth. He reached across and grabbed fuzzy ducky, making sure to tuck the toy in with her. Evie quietened at the attention, and James continued to gently pat her.

"There, there," he murmured. "Sleep now, it's dark."

Rose was astounded by the care and love on his little face as he soothed Evie. She mumbled and gurgled happily, little eyelids growing heavy as she sucked on her dummy until soon enough she was back asleep.

Rose and Scorpius ducked back down the stairs as James turned, yawned, and crept back into his own room to go back to sleep. When they got to the sitting room Rose beamed at Scorpius.

"He doesn't hate her!"

"Of course he doesn't hate her," Scorpius scoffed lying back down on the sofa, "I told you. It is just a phase."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	13. Founding Principles

**Author's Note: It's taken me awhile to find the inspiration for this chapter, but I think it's going well.**

 **Hogwart's Assignments:**

 **Fairytales (4.1) - Write about a group of outcasts building themselves a new life. EP: (dialogue)** **"I know we can do this if we stick together! As weak as we may be on our own - together, we are stronger than all of them together.", (word) strength**

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard Challenge:**

 **Section 5 Part 3:**

 **Write about the Founders, because, who knows, it could have belonged to them.**

 **Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Challenge:**

 **Write about a long journey**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

Founding Principles

"Mammy, tell it again?"

Rose smiled as she pushed James' hair back from his face, smoothing the soft downy black fuzz against his skull. She leant down and pressed a kiss against his forehead as she tucked the quilt into his tiny body. In the cot in the corner, Evie gurgled quietly in her sleep, tiny fist gripping the sheets beneath her as she squirmed.

"Don't you want a different story?" she whispered as she sat down on the bed, careful not to squash his little legs. Her little boy looked up with wide, pleading eyes as he shook his head quickly and forcefully. "Oh okay," she sighed playfully, "I suppose I can tell it one more time."

"Yaaaaaay!" James cheered quietly, snuggling down until the quilt sat snug against his chin.

"Once upon a time, long, long ago, there were four friends. These four friends could not be more different from each other, but that was part of what made them the strongest group in the whole world…"

X

Salazar took the lead as the group of four friends walked across the uneven ground. His eyes darted across the landscape, alert for any danger, but he couldn't help listening to the soft, muffled tears of Helga and the whispered comforts of Rowena. Looking back he met the fierce eyes of Godric, who was bringing up the rear, and silently conversed with him.

They four had been banished, rejected by their respective families and had found comfort and solace in their friendship together. Salazar fiddled with his wand, the fact that their magic was also abnormally strong was something that made them feared. Every settlement they had come across had welcomed them with awe and shunned them with terror. It was emotionally and physically taxing, especially on Helga. She was a gentle soul, who lived to heal and help others, she couldn't handle this hatred for long.

With a sigh Salazar turned back around, he looked for somewhere to set up camp for the night and his eyes snagged on some crumbling, muggle ruins. At his instruction the four friends skirted a large, pleasant looking lake and avoided a sinister looking forest before sheltering in the ruins of what had once been a large, majestic castle.

Godric put wards around their location, Salazar started a fire and Helga, even in her upset state, started preparing something for them all to eat. They sat in warmth and silence, lost in the memories that had stolen them from their families and thrust them into this exile.

"I've been thinking," Rowena said, breaking the silence that had surrounded them. The other three looked up at their friend.

"It's safe to say we've all been thinking Rowena," quipped Godric.

"Ha ha, you're so very funny" she deadpanned, glaring at him. "No, what I mean is. I've been thinking of a way to bring the whole wizarding community together. I mean, we're only out here because they can't all work together, this whole problem is built on fear and mistrust, isn't it?"

"Yes," sniffed Helga, "but what can we do about that?"

"We're going to educate them!" she declared grandly. "We will bring the young wizards and witches from across the land together. When they get to know each other, and their powers, then it won't matter that they're different because they will be able to work together."

"But, would that mean we could go home?"

"Well, that's what I'm hoping," Rowena said softly. She took Helga's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry, Helga, he'll wait for you. I know he will." The other woman blushed fiercely and ducked her head, but smiled a secret smile.

"And where exactly would we bring all these children that we're going to teach? And how exactly are you going to convince parents to let us take their children? Don't you remember we're feared around here?" Salazar sneered, bursting the hopeful little bubble with his harsh words.

"I don't know how we're going to get them here, but once a few start coming, once the world sees that we aren't evil and are actually here to help, then the rest will follow. We'll think of something, we always do. I know we can do this if we stick together! As weak as we may be on our own - together, we are stronger than all of them together."

"Here?" asked Godric, frowning.

Rowena smiled. "Look around you Godric, look at the landscape, look at the beauty, the space. Look where you're sitting! We should build our school here, in the foundation of this castle. Look how magnificent it was, imagine how amazing it could be with a little magic. We four will found this school and we will teach its students the most important lessons in life, not just magic. We will teach them to be brave, to have strength, to have wisdom and to be kind. But we have to do it together." She looked at each of her friends. "Will you help me?"

X

"And even Salazar Slytherin agreed to build this school to help the whole wizarding world and together those four friends built and founded the great school of Hogwarts," Rose whispered. "The end."

As Rose finished her story, she was met by the soft, even breathing of her infant son. The toddler was fast asleep, despite his best efforts, and the breaths whistled between his lips, parted slightly. His lashes fluttered against his pale, chubby cheeks and Rose hoped he was dreaming.

She hoped he was dreaming of dragons and princesses and castles and Hogwarts and, most importantly, magic.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	14. Family Bonding

**Author's Note: So, for personal reasons I have barely touched my laptop to write for over two weeks now. Something knocked my confidence and I'm struggling to regain it, for that reason this chapter is probably going to feel a little forced, cause it was, but I am trying to get back into the swing of things I really am :)**

 **Prompts:**

 **QLFC:**

 **Round 12 - Write a DRAMATIC story about the WEASLEY family.**

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard:**

 **Section 6: Write about a child's first accidental magic experience**

 **Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Challenge:**

 **Bathilda Bagshot (Silver) - Include Hogwarts: A History into your fic.**

 **Pokemon Trading Card Challenge:**

 **Oshawatt (Bronze) - (creature) otter**

 **September Team-Work Event:**

 **4\. (word) Exaggerate**

 **45\. (dialogue) "You just suck the fun out of everything." / "I do not!" / "Fun-sucker."**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Family Bonding

"Owwwww!"

Rose was in the kitchen when the shout sounded. Her motherly instincts and superior hearing picked up on the distressed sound of her young son. She turned away from the idle chatter of her mother and Aunt Ginny as they gossiped about this and that over the steaming vat of beef stew and dumplings. The picturesque window of the Potter household framed the garden beautifully, all sunshine and flowers. Her father and Uncle Harry dozed in their chairs as their various grandchildren ran about squealing, but there, off to one side, her young son James sat on the ground crying, his older cousin Luke looming over him.

Rose frowned, Luke only had a few months on James, less than a year, but he was growing fast and it certainly didn't look like James had fallen over by accident, Luke didn't look a bit concerned or angry.

She hoisted the gurgling Evie higher on her hip and left the older women giggling over the fumes like a couple of wicked witches. She moved through the large sitting room, depositing the giggling baby into the lap of her bewildered father and continued out into the garden. She vaguely heard Scorpius calling after her in confusion, but she ignored him. He wouldn't be much help anyway, sissy for a Gryffindor.

The breeze was pleasantly cool against the heat of the sun as Rose emerged into the garden. She smiled briefly at her nieces and nephews as she passed them but moved with a singlemindedness towards her son who was still on the floor.

"Rose? What's wrong?"

Rose looked down with raised eyebrows at her father, pausing briefly to watch as he sputtered awake and flinched at the look in her eyes. The open copy of Hogwarts a History that he had been trying to read for the last 30 years slid from his lap and landed on the paving with a muffled thunk. "Did you have a nice sleep, daddy?" she asked pointedly in a sugar sweet tone.

Ron looked around, searching for the source of his wrong doing before meeting his daughter's eyes again. "Yes?" he said, though it came out as more of a question, smiling nervously.

He knew straight away that this had been the wrong answer, though he wasn't sure that he could have offered her a right answer. Rose narrowed her eyes and leant down towards him, hissing through clenched teeth. "My son is crying on the floor, father, and you were supposed to be watching him!"

Ron looked towards where little James was still bawling in the grass, only now noticing him for the first time, but as he looked up to speak to Rose she was already storming in the direction of her son.

"Stop crying James! You're such a baby, why do you have to ruin everything?" Luke demanded, Rose could hear the slight panic in his voice as she moved closer but he hadn't noticed her yet. There was a nasty tone in his voice and Rose knew he had been the one to push James over. It was a shock, really. They usually got on so well together.

"Y-you pu-pushed me!" James bawled, crying in that way that children do when they have worked themselves into such hysterics that they can't breathe for crying. A tatty otter toy lay in the grass to one side and Rose couldn't help wondering if this was the source of all the heartache. His tears were obviously exaggerated for maximum effect but the young boy was still more than a little put out by his cousin's hurtful words.

"Yeah, well," the four-year-old searched for a suitable come back. Rose slowed down, waiting a little to see how this would play out. She realised that she wouldn't always be able to look after James, to wrap him in cotton wool, maybe he'd be able to handle this one on his own. "You just suck the fun out of everything!"

James gasped, the tears stopped flowing, but his face turned an alarming shade of red. "I do not!" he whinged as if this were the biggest insult in the world.

Luke, realising he had struck a nerve, smirked down at the younger boy. "Fun-sucker!" he taunted. Rose sighed, moving forward to intervene but she didn't move in time. These was a flash, a bang and before anyone could do anything or even realise what had happened young Luke was flat on his back, red sparks stinging his big, round cheeks.

For a second the whole house stopped, even those who were safely inside looked up frozen from their conversations and distractions. The children who had been running around looked towards the commotion, their eyes wide.

Then Luke opened his mouth, and began to wail.

Adults appeared from all directions, but Rose rushed towards her boy, leaving Luke to be dealt with by Albus and his wife. She searched James for marks, for any sign of the sparks that had stung little Luke, but she could see non. His pale, soft skin was unblemished.

It was odd, Rose thought, where had they come from so violently and so suddenly, but as she looked carefully at James she realised that he son was shaking ever so slightly. His cheeks were flushed bright pink, his tiny hands curled into fists, and the hair on his head and arms was raised slightly as if static and suddenly it came to her.

The sparks had come from James.

She gasped with the sudden realisation, her boy had become so emotionally over worked that he had displayed his first bout of accidental magic. She couldn't help being a little proud as the other adults fussed over Luke. His magic had been used for defence and attack, he wasn't going to be walked all over. Maybe he would be an auror, just like his daddy.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	15. Gone Wrong

**Author's Note: Well I'm just going to go ahead and apologise to everyone to begin with. This is so late it's shameful and I really do feel terrible for it. So I'm very sorry. I hope it's not also terrible which would just add insult to injury really wouldn't it.**

 **Monthly One Shot Exchange (October - oops)**

 **WrenWinterSong**

 **Rose/Scorpius, Angst/Hurt-Comfort, (emotion) lost**

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard Challenge**

 **Write about two friends trying to repair a broken friendship**

 **Pokémon Trading Card Challenge**

 **Froakie (Bronze - Water) Write about someone blowing bubbles**

 **DADA (Term 6, Assignment 1)**

 **Write about a character who seems to be pushed around or walked over a lot.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything you recognise!**

* * *

Gone Wrong

Saturday mornings were supposed to be peaceful, family affairs with happiness and laughter. Sticky breakfasts with young children and the heralding of a lovely weekend all together. Not this morning. As she stood, with Evie screaming on her hip and James clawing at her legs, Rose considered her resilience. She was certainly tired and certainly stressed, there was food in her hair and snot on her shoulder, but all of this was part of life and Rose had become accustomed to dealing with her children and their tantrums and never resented them for it. They were only children. No, it was her husband, a fully grown adult, sulking at the kitchen table in the corner of the room, that sent her over the edge.

Evie, newly toddling, had toddled right into the wooden doorframe and bumped her head. There was nothing wrong with her, not even a mark, but by the way she was screeching you would think she had lost a limb. Bubbles of spit flew from her open mouth as Rose tried in vain to shush her, bouncing the near 2-year-old on her hip in what was meant to be a soothing manner.

James, now four and a complete nuisance in almost every way, was tugging at her leg as she tried to calm the baby. He was begging her to 'stop the baby' whilst nagging for sweeties all at the top of his voice, trying desperately to be heard over the healthy lungs of his baby sister.

This wasn't an uncommon occurrence by any stretch of the imagination and normally it was easily dealt with but then, he sighed. It wasn't a sigh of sympathy, nor of exhaustion. It did not speak of a long day, or a bad night's sleep. It was the sigh of a man who looks upon the screaming children, and blames the mother for not being able to control them. It was loud, patronising and full of contempt for herself and her children, his children.

She would not be blamed.

Rose, the Weasley fire sparking in her eyes, marched up to the good-for-nothing Malfoy she had deigned to make her husband and plonked the screaming toddler on top of his paper work. She took James firmly by the shoulder and detached him from her legs. "Daddy will make you something to eat, James," she told him, steering him towards his father. "Just ask him."

Scorpius dropped his quill as Evie launched herself at him, wailing intensley, and opened his mouth to protest but Rose had no sympathy. "They're your children too," she hissed at him through clenched teeth. "Maybe if you acted like it for once you wouldn't consider them such a nuisance!"

X

Everything was quiet now. It had been two long hours since the unfortunate incident in the kitchen and Rose was sat, wrapped in a big fluffy dressing gown, brushing out her damp curls as she considered the mess her life had crumbled into.

She didn't know when the poisonous fungi of resentment and contempt had crept into her home and her life but she looked now and saw that it had consumed nearly everything. She and Scorpius had been so deliriously happy at the birth of both their children but something had happened between then and now. She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment, but she realised that she had been more than half the problem, allowing Scorpius to push her around in his grumpy moods and trying to brush everything under rug and pretend it wasn't happening.

She looked at the bedroom behind her in the reflection of the mirror. She hadn't noticed how separate everything was becoming, the room appeared to be divided neatly in two a more than fitting metaphor for the divide growing in her marriage.

Rose sighed and let the brush clatter to the dressing table as a timid knock sounded on the door of their bedroom. She looked up as the door cracked open and Scorpius timidly peeped his head in, brandishing a steaming mug of tea by way of olive branch.

"Where are the children?"

"Your mother came and picked them up after I'd given James and Evie some breakfast. I swear she has some sort of sixth sense, pinned me with a deathly glare as she left," Scorpius answered entering the room and setting the tea down in front of her. Rose smiled softly, her mother was indeed formidable.

A silence fell over the couple as Scorpius retreated to perch on the bed. They watched each other in the reflection of the mirror, but neither knew what to say, where to begin.

"I'm under scrutiny at work!" Scorpius finally blurted out causing Rose to gasp and spin to face him. "I have been for months, they think I don't know but I can see them tailing me and it's all cause of my damned name! I've been trying so hard to keep them at bay at work that I've been coming home and taking it all out on you and the children. I know, I know it's no excuse and when you hissed at me earlier I finally realised that I was treating my children as if they were a burden and you, Merlin Rose. I'm so sorry. I've been an ass and I don't deserve you at all."

He hung his head, shame and despair evident in every line of his body. He looked small, sitting there, like a lost little boy.

"Do you mean to tell me that you've been suffering at work all this time and you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell you wife?" Rose asked quietly, dangerously. Scorpius nodded without looking up. "Scorpius Malfoy, for Merlin's sake what were you thinking? Why on earth did you decide to tackle that alone. Look at what has happened to us, we barely speak, we haven't been together in months, you don't even come near me anymore. I thought, I thought there might be someone else," she whispered, the initial rage dying into something small and fragile.

"No!" Scorpius whipped his head up, eyes wide and horrified. He sprung from the bed and came to kneel in front of Rose clasping her hands in his. "No of course there isn't, how could anyone compare to you Rose?"

"What was I supposed to think? You shut me out Scorp, and I was trying desperately to hold the pieces of this family together by myself. For the children. If you had just told me, we could have figured something out together." She lifted a hand and stroked his cheek gently, "you always told me we were stronger together."

He nodded wordlessly, his eyes brimming with tears. It hadn't occurred to him until today how close he had come to shattering his family in two. He had been stupid and proud and arrogant, trying to take the world on his shoulders when this beautiful, intelligent, strong woman in front of him would probably have sorted the whole problem within a week. He pressed his lips against her hand, kissing them feverishly.

"Let me fix this," he begged as she moved her hand to stroke his hair. "Please, give me a chance to fix this, to fix us. We'll go and pick up the kids and then we'll go out. Spend the whole day together as a proper little family, like we should've been doing all these months. I know it's not enough to fix all the damage I've done, but isn't it a start?"

Rose looked down at him and hesitated, all the walls she had been building were threatening to crumble, but wouldn't that be better? Wouldn't her family benefit from a united front? She opened her mouth, but when words wouldn't come settled for simply nodding.

Scorpius smiled, then grinned, wide and genuine. He scooped her up into his arms and pressed a gentle, aching kiss to her lips. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
